In The Land Of Twilight, Under The Moon
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: (For full effect, read this, then A Stray child, then Do You Sleep) Yami finds something out about his queen that he wishes he didn't...


In the Land of Twilight Under the Moon  
  
Anthy: This is depressing.  
  
Bastet: And it's ME!!  
  
Anshi: Yeah. Even I don't know too much about you.  
  
Anthy: Me either.   
  
Bastet: I AM blind. Thanks for asking.   
  
Anthy: Okay.   
  
Anshi: The song is from..  
  
Bastet: .hack/sign  
  
Anthy: Called "In the land of twilight, under the moon".   
  
All: Go!  
  
@@@  
  
In The Land Of Twilight, Under The Moon  
  
Bastet wandered blindly through the temple of Osiris. She didn't need her sight. She never had it to begin with. Her other oddly acute senses could tell her where her king, her pharaoh, her lord, was. The miasma dragon, Koryu, surrounding her told her that she was right.   
  
In the land of twilight  
  
Under the moon  
  
We dance for the idiots  
  
Bastet waved her staff around in a spell-like way, chanting softly to herself in words that Yami wouldn't understand. The boy-so-named felt himself being pulled away from the statue of Osiris. He turned around, right into a kiss from his queen.  
  
Ring-around-the-roses  
  
Jump to the moon  
  
Yami blushed terribly. Bastet was in such a happy and cheery mood that day, and her dragon protector was as well. Normally, it wouldn't let Yami anywhere near Bastet. Bastet kissed him again and playfully ran off down the corridor. Yami (blushing even more) laughed and ran after her  
  
We sing with   
  
The castanets  
  
He caught her by the Nile, playfully tackling her. They lay in the sand, letting the pure blue water of the river wash over them. Yami's good mood broke when Bastet began to speak.   
  
"I am leaving tomorrow night." She said.  
  
I will sing for crescent moon  
  
Dancing with the castanets  
  
"Why? Where are you going?" Yami asked, panicking only slightly.   
  
Bastet smiled weakly. She had expected him to react like this. But she didn't enjoy giving the answers.   
  
"I am slowly dying."  
  
As the end  
  
Will come so soon  
  
Yami's eyes went wide. Bastet sat up and explained. She had been dying of some disease that robbed her of her sight since the day she was born. The priests tried to cure her, but they invited only a dragon into her frail body. She was going to leave that night, to complete her journey in the setting sun.   
  
In the land of twilight  
  
"This is to much." Yami whispered.   
  
Bastet led Yami to a small stash of hers. In it was a small glass bell. A merchant had given it to her when she was still very young. All she remembered was that he wore a large gold Ankh and often had a golden scale at his shop. Bastet told Yami to come to an outcropping of rocks just outside of town and ring it once he saw her. She left to gather two things, namely her staff and the Sennen Star. She would live the day tomorrow with nothing but her thoughts.   
  
Now you are watching us  
  
Outside the circle  
  
Yami hid in his room, looking at the glass bell. It was small. He hid from his father as well. If he knew that Yami would be leaving and be out past twilight, when Rah knows what could happen, Yami probably would be receiving a few new scars. He would be lonely once she was gone.   
  
Wanna be in company  
  
Boy, but are you lonely  
  
Yami would ring the bell once he saw her leaving.   
  
Dance with nobody  
  
The morning came with and unusual silence. Yami tried to be as quiet as he could as he snuck out of the palace and into the streets. He saw the merchant's shop where Bastet had gotten her bell. The man was there, eyes hidden by shadow.   
  
"Run to your place child. She will come to you."   
  
Yami then heard a yell of anger. His father couldn't be up already? Yami didn't want him to find him here, or it would be blood and bone and flesh for sure. Yami ran.  
  
Run away child   
  
To your hiding place  
  
Yami ran to the rocks that Bastet had spoken of. He hid in their shadow, waiting for the twilight to come. And once it did, Yami scrambled (rather comically) to the top of those rocks. He rang the small bell, loud and clear in the twilight.   
  
High and loud  
  
The sound of your bell of  
  
The twilight  
  
She then he saw her, walking slowly into the sunset. And the miasma was gone, blown away by the wind. Bastet walked with her staff by her side, not using it as a walking stick anymore. She smiled once she heard the bell.  
  
...Ringing...  
  
All alone  
  
But then it hit Yami. He would be alone one she was gone. There was nothing that could prevent that. His father would beat him and he would wish he were dead. But that could not stop him now. He passed the point of no return.  
  
It rings and echoes   
  
In twilight  
  
Yami kept his eyes on Bastet. The sand moved, swirling around her. Taking her home.   
  
I will sing   
  
For crescent moon  
  
He rang the bell once more before she was gone. And the Sennen Star was all that remained.   
  
Dancing with the castanets  
  
The bell shattered, glass shards cutting Yami's hands. He ran to that spot, scooping up the Sennen Star with his bloody hand. He turned back to the palace and sighed.   
  
"It is okay child. He will not kill you." The merchant's voice said in the wind.   
  
Yami walked home, ready to face the fury of his father.   
  
As the end will come so soon  
  
In the land of twilight 


End file.
